


Brotherly love

by Lassie_306



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassie_306/pseuds/Lassie_306
Summary: Let's pretend Fujin was an actual child once.Excuse my bad English.Thanks.
Relationships: Fujin & Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Brotherly love

,,Fujin, sweetheart, where are you?''

The little blond boy had to press both of his palms against his mouth to suppress a laughter growing inside of his belly. He has been hiding from his older brother all afternoon, just for fun. Actually, it was really surprising that he has not found him yet, cause in his opinion, the closet was the most predictable place to hide. But no complaints. Little Fujin sighed out of boredom, sat down and began to chew on loosened hair lock. It was hard for such a young boy to deal with hair so long. It reached almost his ankles so he was quite used to suffer from neck ache. But Raiden loved his hair. He would spent a whole evening with simply playing, combing and braiding those lustrous locks. Fujin didn't have a heart to tell him he would like to cut it. Yeah, it looked really good on him but the length was just impractical. Other kids sometimes made fun of his feminine features, especially the hair. But that was okay. What was worse was the fact they made fun of his parents. Because he didn't have them. It was never weird to him, not having a mother who would sing lullabies for him or father who would teach him how to play baseball as he heard from other children, because he always had his brother. Suddenly, he felt miserable. This wasn't fun anymore. Then, he saw the closet door open.

,,There you are,'' he had to look up to look him in the face, ,,why would you hide from me, little one?''

Fujin reached his hands and Raiden let him hug him by his neck as he lifted him up, just as he used to do so when he was a baby.

,,Can't you talk?''

The child bit his lip.

,,I wanted to play,'' he whispered. His soft voice made Raiden's heart melt.

,,Why didn't you tell me?''

Blond put his heavy head against his chest.

,,I know you're busy. I didn't want to interrupt your work,'' he batted his shinning eyes at him. God of thunder laughed quietly.

,,Baby, don't ever worry about that. Next time, just ask. I will be always here for you,'' he kissed his forehead gently. Fujin giggled.

,,Stop! That tickles!''

Raiden smiled devilishly.

,,Oh, really? What? This?'' he began to kiss his whole face.

,,Brother! Stop!'' Fujin couldn't stop laughing. He struggled as be tried his best to get away.

,,Okay, fine, young man. How about we go get some ice cream before your bedtime?'' Fujin's eyes sparkled with excitement.

,,Will you read me a bedtime story?''

Raiden then gave him such a loving look that made him feel overwhelmed with love. In that moment, everything seemed right.

,,Of course! You're such a good boy after all,'' one last kiss had landed on his cheek when Raiden put him down, held out his hand which his baby brother squeezed happily.

Maybe he didn't have parents but as long as he has his beloved older brother, he knows everything is going to be perfect.


End file.
